dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amun-Ra
Amun-Ra 'was a high deity born out of chaos in the beginning times. He was born alongside his many brothers and sisters, most notably, God, Asag, and Death. During these times, Amun-Ra was simply Amun, and he was known for the fact that he was like God in that he had the power to create life, and was extremely powerful. But he was not quite as powerful as God himself. He survived the initial purging of the gods by agreeing to help God create the universe through the big bang, which he did. Later he would experiment with creating life on many planets for millions of years, all with little to no success (Either because they were eaten by Asag, or the species were not capable of survival.) Eventually, God created life on Earth, which Amun adored. He created a branch of that life for himself in the lands of Egypt, and ruled there for many years, having children of his own. Who would later be known as the Egyptian God race Evnou. When he died, on Earth anyways, he ascended into the Sun, where he became one with Ra, the god of the sun, and watched over it for many years. He died when he refused to stop one of his pharaohs from enslaving the Israeli people. This angered God, (one of the only beings capable of killing him) who then destroyed Amun-Ra and most of the other Evnou. History In the beginning of time, when there was nothing but the waters of Nu, life started to emerge. Amun was one of these first deities to emerge. He was given life after his brothers God and Death, and somewhat matched God's power and likeness. During these early times it could be said Amun was quite naive. He was eager to interact with his many brothers and sisters, who were still being given life to every moment. So he began to do so. He became good friends with many of them, in specific, he was very close to his sister god Neith, who would later become his consort. This peace did not last long. After some time, God, one of Amun's most powerful siblings, and one of the only ones more powerful than Amun himself, started to destroy and submit their siblings to his will. In front of Amun, God slayed all his new friends, one by one. Amun was eager to stop God, but knew that he would fail. Amun and some of the other gods, including Neith, submitted to God, and as such, survived. But many of Amun's brothers and sisters were not so lucky. This caused Amun to start fostering possibly the first feelings of vengeance to ever exist. But he would not get an opportunity to do so for quite some time. Once submitted to his will, God then had Amun, along with a lot of the other most powerful gods, create the big bang, officially starting the universe. After this, Amun, being a god of creation, began to create things. He created many stars and planets, but most could not support life properly, and others were eaten by his brother Asag, a tremendously powerful demon. Amun wasn't the only one plagued with Asag's existence however. God was also trying to create worlds during this time, and as such Asag ate those too. Eventually, God had enough and decided to defeat his brother Asag for good. God requested Amun's help, and the help of the other gods, but they all declined. Amun was not ready to put the past behind him, and did not wish to help God, even if that meant Asag's victory. One year passed, but Asag still prevailed over God, who was also battling alongside Amun's nephews, Michael, Lucifer and Raguel. God asked his brothers and sisters again for help, and alas, this time they accepted. The battle was still hard fought, but this time, Asag lost. He was cast into the void, a space of infinite nothingness. Amun and his brothers could finally now create life that could prosper and evolve. God would be the first to successful do this. At his command, his sons created the solar system, and the Earth, and God created the first organisms there. More later, Neesan gt. Personality Although they were enemies, Amun-Ra's personality was much like God's. He watched over his people and was worshiped by them, occasionally speaking to them about rules and punishments. He was seen as a fair and forgiving god by his people, and was often sought out for protection from evil. When humans that worshiped him died, they often traveled with him to the Sun boat, which was seen as a great honor. Although, like God, he is capable of negative feelings too, which is evident through his grudge against God for killing his brothers and sisters at the beginning of time, which led to the events of Exodus. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Omniscience '- When alive, Amun-Ra had awareness of all things. * 'Nigh-Omnipotence '- Although his powers are not infinite, like God's they seem like it. He is one of the most powerful primordial deities. However unlike God, he died at an earlier age, and did not have as many opportunities to show his great power. ** 'Immortality '- As a primordial god, Amun-Ra had an infinite life span. He did not age, and was not affected by disease, toxins or exhaustion. He also did not require any sort of intake, such as oxygen, water or food. ** 'Energy Projection '- He could shoot beams of concentrated, powerful energy, and also control energy in any way. ** 'Apporting '- Amun-Ra could apport any being, other than Death, Asag, God, Asherah, Michael, Lucifer, or Raguel wherever he wanted. ** 'Power Negation '- Amun-Ra can prevent any being other than Death, Asag, God, Asherah, Michael, Lucifer, or Raguel from using their powers. ** 'Telepathy '- Amun-Ra can speak into the minds of others, and also make himself appear inside their minds. *** 'Dream Walking '- Amun-Ra can appear inside the dreams of others. ** '''Enhanced intellect ** Omnipresence '- Being impartial to space, Amun-Ra can be anywhere at anytime. ** '''Matter Absorption '- Again, as he is impartial to space, he can absorb matter. ** '''Multikinesis - Amun-Ra can manipulate and control almost all aspects of existence. ** Primordial Perception '- Amun-Ra can see through every illusion and everything else that is normally unseen. The only beings capable of tricking his Eye are, God, Death, Asherah or Asag. ** '''Molecular Combustion '- Amun-Ra can destroy the very molecules of any matter/object or being except Death, Asag, God, Asherah, Michael, Lucifer, or Raguel. ** 'Reality Alteration '- Amun-Ra is capable of altering reality at will. ** 'Resurrection '-Amun-Ra can easily revive any being, though presumably not Death, Asag, God, Asherah, Michael, Lucifer, or Raguel. ** 'Healing '- Amun-Ra can easily heal any being to full health, though presumably not Death, Asag, God, Michael, Lucifer, or Raguel. ** 'Primordial Stamina '- As said before, Amun-Ra does not need rest or sleep to survive or function. ** 'Primordial Strength '- Amun-Ra's strength cannot be conceived by the human mind. His strength is almost unlimited, and is matched by few. ** 'Primordial Speed '- Amun-Ra is impartial to space, and as such can move through it at any speed. ** 'Invulnerability '- Nothing can harm Amun-Ra except his weaknesses listed below. ** '''Primordial 'Magic '- Amun-Ra knows little of human magic, however his own spells are unimaginably powerful, as he was learning them before the universe existed. ** 'Shape Shifting '- His true form is inconceivable to most things in the universe, and as such he can transform his body however he wishes to be conceived by other beings. ** 'Conjuration '- Amun-Ra can create anything from nothing, and is capable of making things he created cease to exist. ** 'Soul Manipulation '- While not to the extent of Death or God, Amun-Ra can manipulate the forms of souls to a powerful degree. Abilities * 'Combat Expert '- Amun-Ra spent nearly every night of his life fighting for his life, and as such is a master in almost all forms of combat. * 'Primordial level intellect '- Amun-Ra is one of the smartest beings in all of existence. * 'Empathy '- Amun-Ra is capable of completely understanding the feelings of another. Weaknesses 'Death '- As the most powerful being in the universe and a being who can kill anything, Death can kill Amun-Ra. 'God '- God, one of Amun-Ra's only stronger siblings can kill him, and did so in Exodus. 'Asherah '- As a being who's powers somewhat matches God's, it is likely Asherah can harm and possibly kill Amun-Ra. 'Asag '- As the second most powerful being in existence, Asag can kill Amun-Ra. 'Archangels and Lucifer '- Michael, Lucifer and Raguel are all likely able to do him minor harm. But it is unlikely they could do him serious damage, let alone kill him. 'Other Evnou '- While extremely weak in comparison, his children do seem to oddly have the ability to harm him. 'Apophis '- Like his children, Apophis is greatly weaker than Amun-Ra, but for some reason can harm and even kill Amun-Ra. Trivia * Amun-Ra and Atem used to be seperate characters, however in the most recent reset they were merged. * Like God, Amun-Ra is rarely roleplayed. * Amun-Ra was killed by Apep thousands of times, but was revived in the morning. However when God killed him, it was permanent. * Amun-Ra's power barely increased when he merged with Ra, probably because Ra's power was poultry in comparison to Amun's. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Higher Beings Category:James Goldspink Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Characters from traditional sources Category:Kings of Realms Category:Pages to be edited by Daeron James (No offense James) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have yet to appear